


Just some poetry

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, love poems by spock, sad poetry about jim kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some poems i wrote, some about spirk, some just about jim, some from spock's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. poems

_A man devoured_

_By his loneliness_

_Pulled into a black hole_

_By his own mangled hands_

_The hot sun burns_

_On his soiled skin_

_The scars covering his body_

_Disappear under the gazing stars_

_His eyes match the nebula up in space_

_He is like the burning sun_

_Dangerous to the whole world_

_He will one day burn himself and_

_Everyone else out just by his very presence_

_Born in the sun_

_He will always long to return_

_He is a loaded gun_

_A ticking bomb_

_Where is his disabler?_

_Welcome home._

 


	2. The Hell You've Defeated

The Hell You've Defeated

 

_You have strenth as great as a tiger gripping its prey_

_Your past is a bloodbath_

_Your eyes speak of tragedy_

_Your body carries itself fearlessly and defiantly_

_Your bones speak of hunger and death_

_Aching hunger that only I can fill_

_Your hair is as bright as the sun_

_Your eyes are deeper and bluer than the ocean itself_

_Your mind is as turbulent as a tornado_

_Your soul is as twisted and lost as a fallen angel_

_Do not worry, I will catch you_

_Your hopes and dreams are a child's reverie_

_Your youth glows_

_And I bask in your neverending light_

_Despite the darkness you hide_

_You have faced far worse demons in life_

_Than I ever have_

_And yet here you stand, the strongest person_

_I have ever met_

_The other half of my soul_

_And you have accepted all that is lost to you_

_But you have not lost yourself_


	3. Until Your Death

_I never noticed how_

_Beautiful you truly were_

_Until you were dying_

_In front of my eyes_

_I never noticed the way_

_The sun danced against_

_Your skin_

_And the way the_

_Moon shined through_

_To your eyes_

_Kings would bow_

_Down to you,_

_No, Gods would bow_

_Down to you_

_Your very own creator_

_Would shy away_

_From your burning light_

_You grew so powerful_

_So strong and beautiful_

_It hurts their eyes_

_To see you_

_But I would gladly_

_Burn mine_

_To look at you_

_For all of eternity_


	4. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: some violence ahead

_My lungs heaved with your name_

_I chased the stars until my feet_

_Could no longer move_

_Run, run, run_

_That is all I have ever known_

_Run, my mother whispered to me_

_The night her throat was slit_

_Run, my brother panted before_

_He was split in two_

_Run, the little boy I held to my chest_

_Screamed, until his lungs gave out_


End file.
